Will Wright
|origem = Atlanta, Geórgia |nacionalidade = Estados Unidos |ocupação = Designer de jogos eletrônicos |entrada = 1987 |saída = |produtos = Série The Sims Série SimCity Spore |participação = The Sims (criador e produtor) The Sims 2 (criador e produtor) |links = Twitter oficial }} William Wright, ou simplesmente Will, (Atlanta, Geórgia, 20 de Janeiro de 1960) é um designer de jogos americano e co-fundador da empresa de desenvolvimento de jogos Maxis, agora parte da Electronic Arts. Em abril de 2009, ele deixou a Electronic Arts. O maior sucesso de Wright veio a ser a série de jogos The Sims, que em 2008 veio a ser o jogo para PC mais vendido na história. Seu último trabalho, Spore, foi lançado em Setembro de 2008. O jogo vendeu mais de 1,000,000 de cópias em apenas três semanas após o lançamento. Ele faz uma aparição em The Simpsons Game para XBox 360Menção a Will Wright em The Simpsons Game para XBox 360, onde The Sims e SimCity também são citados. Carreira frame|thumb|left|''Raid on Bungeling Bay'' (1984), o primeiro jogo de Will Wright.O início de Wright no design de jogos foi muito incomum. Começando pelo curso de arquitetura, seguido de engenharia mecânica, ele acabou caindo em computadores e robótica. Cinco anos de faculdade não trouxeram nenhum diploma. O primeiro jogo que Wright fez foi "Raid on Bungeling Bay" em 1984, mas foi SimCity que levou ele a ser conhecido. Numa entrevista publicada em fevereiro de 2003, Will alega que os jogos estavam absorvendo tanto de seu tempo que ele decidiu que talvez fazer jogos fosse o seu caminho. O primeiro jogo de Will foi "Raid on Bungeling Bay" para o Commodore 64. Durante uma festa em 1986, Will Wright conheceu Jeff Braun, um investidor interessado em entrar na indústria de jogos eletrônicos. Juntos, eles fundaram a Maxis no ano seguinte em Orlinda, Califórnia. SimCity, em 1989, foi o primeiro jogo lançado pela empresa, foi um enorme sucesso e é creditado como um dos jogos de computador mais influentes. Seguindo o sucesso de SimCity, vieram os jogos SimEarth (1990) e SimAnt (1991). Ele não mostrava muito interesse em fazer um segundo jogo de SimCity, mas concordou e ajudou a fazer o design de SimCity 2000, lançado em 1993. O próximo jogo que a empresa viria a lançar seria SimCopter, em 1996. Entretanto, nenhum dos jogos fez tanto sucesso como a franquia SimCity, eles marcaram o nome de Will Wright como desenvolvedor de "software toys" ("brinquedos de software", em tradução livre) - ou seja, jogos que não possuem vencedor ou perdedor. thumb|180px|Electronic Arts comprou a Maxis em 1997.Em 1995, a Maxis anunciou receita de US$ 38 milhões. As ações chegaram a US$ 50 cada e, em seguida, Maxis registrou um prejuízo e o preço caiu. A Electronic Arts comprou a Maxis em junho de 1997. Na mesma época, Wright começou a desenvolver um projeto que ele descrevia como "casa de bonecas virtual", similar a SimCity, mas com foco nas pessoas. Em 1991, Will Wright perdeu sua casa num incêndio de grandes proporções que ocorreu na área onde morava, ele se inspirou e decidiu transformar sua vida num jogo. O projeto, em sua fase inicial, se chamava "Home Tatics" ("Táticas Caseiras" ou "Táticas de Casa", em tradução livre). Entretanto, Wright mudou de ideia quando alguém sugeriu que o jogador deveria ser avaliado na qualidade de vida que os moradores teriam. Era uma ideia difícil de vender para a Electronic Arts, já que 40% dos funcionários originais foram demitidos depois da aquisição da Maxis. Quando Will Wright mostrou sua ideia para a mesa de diretores da Maxis, Jeff Braun disse: A Maxis pouco apoiou e financiou o jogo, mas a Electronic Arts era mais otimista. 180px|thumb|left|The Sims (2000) foi um completo sucesso. A Maxis não pôs muita fé no projeto, embora a Electronic Arts era mais otimista.The Sims foi distribuído pela Electronic Arts em fevereiro de 2000 e tornou-se o maior sucesso de Wright no seu tempo. O jogo dominou a lista de jogos mais vendidos, e rendeu vários pacotes de expansão e compilações. Wright também criou uma versão online do jogo, que não obteve tanto sucesso quanto o original. Até novembro de 2006, a franquia The Sims já rendeu mais de um bilhão de dólares à EA. Em outubro de 2006, a Maxis, e, consequentemente, Wright, não trabalham mais na produção das expansões e jogos para a franquia The Sims, visto que a Electronic Arts transferiu toda a equipe da Maxis para uma nova divisão que produziria os jogos (atual The Sims Studio). Já a Maxis focou sua atenção no seu próximo projeto: Spore. Em março de 2005, Wright havia anunciado o jogo, que seria lançado em 2008. Ele usou seu recente trabalho no jogo para demonstrar métodos que podem ser usados para reduzir a qualidade de conteúdo que necessita ser criado pelos desenvolvedores do jogo. Wright espera inspirar outros para se arriscarem no mundo de criação de jogos. Abandonando a Maxis 225px|thumb|Equipe da Stupid Fun Club.No dia 8 de abril de 2009, Will Wright anunciou oficialmente que iria sair da Electronic Arts (e consequentemente da Maxis) para cuidar de um dos seus mais antigos projetos: o estúdio Stupid Fun ClubSite oficial do Stupid Fun Club (em inglês), criado ainda em 2001. O Stupid Fun Club é descrito por Wright como "uma grande instituição de pesquisa de entretenimento desenvolvendo novas propriedades intelectuais para serem lançadas em diversas plataformas, incluindo videogames, filmes, televisão, internet e brinquedos". O estúdio foi originalmente fundado com o intuito de explorar a paixão dele por robôs. Atualmente Bar Karma thumb|275px|''Bar Karma'', a série produzida por Will Wright.Em outubro de 2010, a rede de televisão Current TV anunciou que Wright iria produzir um programa para o canal. Este se chama "Bar Karma", e foi ao ar pela primeira vez em 11 de fevereiro de 2011. A série de televisão era a primeira a ser criada junto com os fãs. Os telespectadores poderiam dar suas ideias para cenas e plot twists por meio de uma ferramenta criada pelo próprio Wright, o "Storymaker". A equipe iria escolher cenas sugeridas e adicionarem no episódio, para criarem um novo a cada semana. A série rendeu apenas uma temporada com 12 episódios – o último indo ao ar em 29 de abril de 2011 – e não foi renovada. A rede onde "Bar Karma" era exibido – a "Current TV" – estava disponível apenas na Europa e nunca chegou a entrar no ar no Brasil. A rede de televisão foi vendida, em 2013, para a Al Jazeera Media Network. Thred 200px|thumb|"Thred se torna parte da sua identidade", diz Wright.Recentemente, em entrevista, Will Wright anunciou o lançamento de seu mais novo projeto, "THRED". THRED é um aplicativo para iPhone lançado no dia 7 de maio de 2015 que, segundo o próprio Will, "é uma plataforma de conteúdo que permite às pessoas as ferramentas para rápida e facilmente criarem e compartilharem histórias com várias imagens"CRECENTE, Brian. Polygon. HOW WILL WRIGHT IS TURNING YOUR LIFE INTO HIS NEXT SIMULATION. Disponível em: . Acessoe em 6 de abril de 2016. (em inglês). A ideia, segundo Wright, seria criar um aplicativo móvel que não fosse apenas um reflexo da sua identidade, mas parte dela. 200px|thumb|left|Logotipo da empresa THRED."Pinterest é algo que as pessoas organizam, como um armário ou decorar sua casa", diz. "Há coisas que me representam. Você não costuma contar histórias com Pinterest, são coisas que você embrulha ao seu redor, como um álbum de recortes visual, mas nada específico sobre mim usuário, é tudo conteúdo externo". "Thred se torna parte da sua identidade", conclui. Wright inclusive fundou uma empresa com o mesmo nome (THRED), uma startup''Empresas jovens e extremamente inovadoras em qualquer área ou ramo de atividade, que procuram desenvolver um modelo de negócio escalável e repetível. (Fonte: EXAME.com) que no momento parece estar contando com crowdfundingFinanciamento coletivo de um projeto ou de uma iniciativa através do arrecadamento de pequenas contribuições monetárias de um número grande de pessoas com os mesmos interesses, realizada tipicamente pela internet.. Seu foco seria a mídia social, dados pessoais, jogos mobile e simulaçãoPerfil da THRED na rede AngelList. Sobre "Stupid Fun Club", Wright afirmou que o projeto estacionou e está funcionando como uma "empresa de fachada"Frequentemente mencionada pelo seu viés criminoso, uma empresa de fachada define-se como "qualquer entidade criada e controlada por outra organização, seja uma agência de inteligência, grupo de crime organizado, grupos religiosos ou políticos, grupos de advocacia, ou corporações" (Wikipédia)., já que várias pessoas que trabalharam no Stupid Fun Club tornaram-se fundadores da THRED (também conhecida como "Syntertainment"). Afirma ele que queria voltar para a esfera software (principalmente de software para aplicativos), algo que não conseguiu com Stupid Fun Club. SimYou Em uma entrevista para o site o site Neo4J em março de 2016, Lauren Winter, CTO da Gallium Artistic Services (desenvolvedora de jogos para mobile) anunciou que a empresa estaria trabalhando com Will Wright em um novo jogo de simulação no qual os "jogadores viram os Sims"SASAKI, Bryce. '''Neo4j Blog.' The 5-Minute Interview: Lauren Winter, CTO of Gallium Artistic Services (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 30 dez. 2017.Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Boletim Simmer (79ª edição): Retrospectiva 2017!. Em novembro de 2017, mais informações e algumas imagens foram oferecidas na página do SimYou no site da UnityConnectGALLIUM ARTISTS. Unity Connect. Proxi - Sim You (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 30 dez. 2017.. Supostamente, neste jogo, os jogadores "criam mundos em 3D usando memórias como blocos de construção" e "começam com uma única memória em uma única ilha e continuam até chegar a outros mundos com várias ilhas". Screenshot SimYou desenvolvimento.png Screenshot SimYou desenvolvimento 2.png Screenshot SimYou desenvolvimento 3.jpg O jogo estará disponível para Android e iOS ainda em data indefinida e utiliza a Unity como engine. Referências e alusões nos jogos *Há uma casa de bonecas com o seu nome em The Sims e The Sims 2. *Há um jogo de feira, em The Sims: Em Férias, que é semelhante ao jogo "bata-na-toupeira", mas este jogo apresenta sua cabeça. *Em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica, Will Wright é um gigante visto ao escalar o pé de feijão. Sims só podem usar a interação "Ver" com ele. Quando interagido, uma mensagem será exibida: "Obrigado por jogar The Sims". *Em The Sims 2, uma das decorações que podem ser colocadas na visão da vizinhança é uma rocha gigante em forma de cabeça, principalmente perceptível em Estranhópolis. *Em The Sims 2, há um penteado masculino referenciado nos arquivos do jogo como "Will". É o mesmo penteado de Pascal Curioso, e de fato se assemelha ao cabelo de Wright. *Ao pintar um quadro em The Sims 2, há chances de aparecer uma pintura da face dele. *Em The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário, ao criar um estudante, há um retrato do lado esquerdo, atrás do espelho, que parece ser uma simself de Will Wright. *Há uma bolsa de estudos chamado de "Bolsa de Estudos Will Wright para Gênios" para adolescentes em The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário, para Sims adolescentes que tem 8 pontos ou mais na habilidade Lógica. Jogos *''Raid on Bungeling Bay'' - 1984 *''SimCity'' - 1989 *SimCity 2000 - 1993 *SimCity 3000 - 1999 *SimCity 4 -2003 *''SimEarth'' - 1990 *''SimLife'' - 1992 *''SimCopter'' - 1996 *''SimAnt'' - 1991 *The Sims - 2000 *The Sims Online - 2002 *The Sims 2 - 2004 *The Sims 2 expansões e patches - 2005-2008 *Spore - 2008 Curiosidades * Em seu Twitter oficial, sua descrição diz: "I enjoy a variety of activities from golf to miniature golf." (Eu aprecio várias atividades, de golfe a minigolfe), que é uma óbvia referência a uma parte da descrição de Laura Caixão em The Sims, que diz: "She enjoys a variety of activities from golf to miniature golf." (Ela aprecia várias atividades, de golfe a minigolfe). Galeria WWright.jpg|Will Wright e seu famoso sorriso. Will Wright em palestra.jpg|Wright discursando em palestra no South by Southwest. Will Wright e os Novatos.jpg|Will Wright e os Novato. Gigante Will Wright.jpg|O "gigante" Will Wright encontrado no final do pé de feijão em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica. Feijões Mágicos de Will Wright.jpg|Uma lata de feijões encontrada no topo do pé de feijão. Will Wright (quadro).jpg|Quadro de Will, em The Sims 2. Will Wright (Simpsons).jpg|Will Wright, no jogo dos Simpsons. Will Wright Pintura 2.png|Outra pintura de Will Wright, em The Sims 2. Wright.jpg Veja também * Maxis * The Sims Referências da:Will Wrighten:Will Wrightes:Will Wrightfi:Will Wrightfr:Will Wrightit:Will Wright nl:Will Wrightno:Will Wrightsv:Will Wright Categoria:The Sims Categoria:Maxis Categoria:Pessoas reais